


Two Subs Walk Into a Doctor's Office...

by CustardBattle



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Chastity Device, Collars, Come Eating, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Fucking Machines, Light Dirty Talk, Light Ice Play, Light Medical Kink, M/M, Mild Humiliation, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Overstimulation, Prostate Milking, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Threesome - M/M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardBattle/pseuds/CustardBattle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And have a great time. Kurt, Blaine, and Sebastian have been on a quest to fulfil their fantasies lately, this is their most recent exploit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Subs Walk Into a Doctor's Office...

Sebastian shifted in his chair, causing the butt plug that had been pushed deep into his ass to drag against his prostate, forcing a choked off moan from his throat.

Sebastian was sitting on a hard-backed wooden chair completely naked, save for his collar, a simple black leather band with several D-rings and a tag that read 'Whore,' and the butt plug. His boyfriend, Blaine was in the exact same position next to him, the only difference being that Blaine's tag read 'Slut.'

Their Master had stripped, plugged, and collared them more than half an hour before hand. He had then ordered them to sit on the chairs and forbade them from touching themselves or one another and had promptly disappeared into the playroom to get ready for their scene.

Just as Sebastian shifted again, desperate for any stimulation he could get, Kurt stepped into the room. He was wearing a fitted white lab coat that was unbuttoned, a pair of skintight black boxer-briefs that left very little to the imagination, and absolutely nothing else. He looked stunning. He was carrying a clipboard in one hand and a pen in the other.

Sebastian's breath hitched as Kurt met his eyes and gave him a soft smile. Sebastian smiled back and Kurt schooled his expression, turning from his boyfriend to his Master in an instant.

Kurt looked down at the clip board and wrote something down. Then, he looked up, eyes scanning the room as though it were full of people. "Mr. Anderson and Mr. Smythe?" He called out, eyes coming to rest on the two of them when Blaine whimpered at his tone.

Sebastian cleared his throat and raised his hand, "we're here."

"Good," Kurt nodded returning his attention to the clipboard, "follow me." Kurt turned and walked back towards the playroom, not once looking back to make sure they were following.

He didn't need to. Blaine and Sebastian scrambled out of their chairs the moment he gave the order and fell into step behind him. Kurt lead them to the playroom and held the door open as the two of them filed in.

When the three of them had moved into the first apartment in which they didn't have roommates they made sure that it had three bedrooms. One was their room, one was for guests and one was converted into their playroom. The playroom contained all of their toys and was the location of most of their scenes. At the center of the room stood a queen sized four poster bed with the mattress covered only by a black fitted sheet. There were several chests scattered around the edges of the room, each of which contained a different set of toys, there was a desk sitting against one wall and there was a mini-fridge tucked away in a corner. None of these things were the focus of today's scene though.

Today, Kurt had set up what looked like an examination table from a doctors office except for the straps hanging off the back of the table and stirrups attached to the bottom of the table. There was a wooden chair with a padded seat, a hole was cut into the seat and a dildo peeking through the hole, off to the side of the table, in a place where whomever was sitting there would be able to see everything that was happening.

"I see from your charts that you, Mr. Smythe, are here for a treatment session and you, Mr. Anderson, are looking for a diagnosis. Is that correct?" Kurt looked up at the two of them expectantly, they both nodded. "Excellent," Kurt made a note on his clipboard and then set it down on the desk. "Mr. Anderson, you can sit on the table while I get Mr. Smythe started on his session, alright?"

"Yes, Sir," Blaine replied, his eyes already glazing over from arousal. He scurried over to the table and lifted himself onto it, hissing as he landed on his ass, causing his plug to scrape against his prostate.

Sebastian shivered as Kurt turned his full attention to him. Kurt walked up to him and tugged on the loop at the front of his collar, kissing him passionately. Sebastian submitted to the kiss immediately, allowing himself to drift off as Kurt plundered his mouth.

Sebastian whined when Kurt pulled away and Kurt grinned. "What's your safeword?" He asked, looking directly into Sebastian's eyes. Kurt always made sure to ask both of them for their safewords and assure them that they could use them at any time for any reason. Both of them had been nervous about ruining the scene at the beginning but Kurt's sincerity and insistence that there was no way they could ever ruin anything had eventually made them feel secure in their positions as Kurt's Subs.

"Red for stop, yellow for slow down, green for go ahead," Sebastian rattled off. He was rewarded with a kiss from his Dom.

"Good boy," Kurt breathed when he pulled away. He met Sebastian's eyes and grinned wickedly, "now let's get you set up, Mr. Smythe."

Sebastian shivered again as Kurt moved away from him and walked over to the chest that held all of their bondage equipment and flipped it open. He walked back over to Sebastian with a pair of high end leather cuffs in hand. Sebastian held out his arms and Kurt fastened one cuff to each wrist. He then walked behind Sebastian and pushed his shoulders forwards gently until Sebastian was bent over at the waist.

Kurt grabbed the end of Sebastian's plug and pulled it out slowly, spinning it around a few times to tease Sebastian and earning breathy little moans from the man each time he did. Finally Kurt had the pug all the way out. He ordered Sebastian to sit on the chair and Sebastian did, making sure that the tip of the dildo was pressing right against his opening.

Kurt grabbed a couple bondage clips from the open chest and secured Sebastian's arms behind him, first to each other and then to the chair. He then grabbed some rope from the chest and tied each of Sebastian's legs to the legs of the chair. Sebastian felt incredibly exposed, his his hands were immobile behind his back and his legs were spread, giving Kurt full access to his sensitive nipples, his rock hard cock, and his full balls.

Kurt moved behind the chair and Sebastian jolted when he felt the dildo that sat against his ass begin to breach his entrance. The large dildo was sliding into his ass slowly and firmly. Sebastian tried to shift in his seat, only to discover that the toy was forcing him to stay in place.

He moaned loudly as the realization hit him like a ton of bricks, this wasn't just a dildo, this was a fucking machine. Kurt was going to turn the machine on and leave him sitting there, unable to squirm or move away, and he was going to ignore him. Kurt was going to play with Blaine while Sebastian was being tortured not ten feet from him and they were both going to ignore him.

Sebastian let out a ragged moan, as the dildo stopped moving. Kurt had been slowly cranking the dildo into his ass until it was all the way in. Kurt stepped away from Sebastian for a moment a watched him as he kept trying to squirm and moan when he realized that he was well and truly trapped.

Sebastian looked at Kurt through glassy eyes and shivered as Kurt grinned at him predatorially and the disappeared from his line of vision. Sebastian met Blaine's eyes as he waited for Kurt to return. Blaine looked just as far gone as Sebastian felt. As they stared at each other, Blaine began to grind down on the plug in his ass. Sebastian moaned trying to shift a bit himself, desperate for any friction and letting his eyes fall closed.

They snapped open again when Sebastian heard the sound of a slap ring through the room. Kurt was standing next Blaine who's cheek was sporting a new red hand print. "I'll get to you in a moment, Mr. Anderson," Kurt said his voice full of cold disapproval, "you need to be patient and still. What you were just doing could skew the results of any tests I may need to perform, understand?"

"Y-yes, Sir," Blaine whined. Kurt nodded and walked back over to Sebastian holding whatever he had gone to get behind his back. Kurt knelt down between Sebastian's legs and placed the objects next to Sebastian's chair, where he couldn't see them. Kurt lent forwards and began to suck on one of Sebastian's nipples.

Sebastian moaned as Kurt nipped at his sensitive nipple and let his head fall back in pleasure. Sebastian groaned as he felt Kurt lave his tongue all around the nipple and then he screamed as something cold and unforgiving clamped down on his nipple. White hot pain shot through his system as Sebastian sat there, his head still thrown back, keeping his chest exposed.

Sebastian whimpered as Kurt attached a chain to the clamp he had just attached to his nipple and then began to give his other nipple the same treatment. Sebastian panted as Kurt sucked and nipped at his nipple, unable to totally relax into Kurt's ministrations now that he knew how they would end.

Sebastian felt Kurt's fingers fumbling with his collar but he didn't think anything of it until his head was forced up by the tightening of his collar and a sharp pain in his clamped nipple. Kurt lifted off of Sebastian's other nipple and placed an alligator clamp on that one as well.

Sebastian was marginally more prepared for this clamp but that didn't lessen the pain of the clamp being attached. Before Sebastian could recover, Kurt attached the other end of the chain to the second clamp, forcing Sebastian to keep his head up or risk tearing the clamps off his nipples.

Sebastian whined and tried to writhe, but his bonds held him in place. Kurt sat back on his heels and watched Sebastian struggle, looking for any signs of distress or true pain. Kurt couldn't find any and Sebastian slowly stilled, panting heavily and looking blissed out.

"Good boy," Kurt smiled softly at Sebastian as he praised him, "just a couple more things to go and then we can start your treatment." Sebastian whined in response, his head beginning to fall backwards, causing the chain threaded through his collar to tug on his nipple clamps and forcing his head to snap back up.

Sebastian stared at Kurt and realize that he was going to have to watch Kurt's whole session with Blaine, every moment. Kurt grinned as he saw the realization dawn and then reached for the ring that he had placed next to the chair.

Sebastian groaned as he felt Kurt's hand on his cock. Much to his disappointment, Kurt seemed to be done teasing him for the moment and he rolled the cock ring down Sebastian's cock as efficiently as possible.

Kurt took a step back and surveyed his handiwork. Sebastian looked positively ruined and they hadn't even really started the evening yet. "Colour?" Kurt asked.

"Green," Sebastian panted, "so, so green. Please, Sir, turn it on."

"Well someone's eager," Kurt chuckled, moving behind to the desk and grabbing the remote for the fucking machine currently in Sebastian's ass. "Alright, let's get started." Kurt walked back around to the front of the chair and loomed over Sebastian. He grabbed the loop of Sebastian's collar that the chain was threaded through and pulled upwards, forcing Sebastian's chin up with his free hand and looking him in the eye. "Here's what's going to happen. I'm going to turn on that machine that's stuffing your greedy little hole in a moment and then I'm going to go over to Mr. Anderson and help him figure out what's wrong with him. You are going to watch. You're not going to make a sound unless it is your safeword or to warn me that you are about to come. You will warn me before you come, if you don't or if you come without permission you won't like the consequences, Understand?"

"Green, Sir," Sebastian replied letting out a shuddering breath. Kurt smirked down at him and released him all at once, stepping back. Sebastian stifled a whine from the loss of contact. Kurt turned on the machine situated below him, setting it on its highest setting, tearing a scream from Sebastian's throat as it began to thrust and vibrate, earning him a hard slap to the cheek.

Kurt turned the machine down as he walked towards Blaine who was trying, and failing, to remain still at the sight of his boyfriend bound and helpless, at the complete mercy of their Master.

"Now, Mr. Anderson, what seems to be the problem?" Kurt asked, coming to a stop next to the table.

Blaine forced his eyes away from the beautiful picture that Sebastian made and looked at Kurt. "Well, I can't seem to stop fidgeting, trying to rub my c-cock against my pants or whatever's around really. I just always need to come so badly. It's driving my boyfriends crazy and Sebastian said that you really helped him so our boyfriend sent us to see you."

"I see," Kurt said wandering over to the desk and making some notes on the clipboard before walking back over to Blaine. "I have a pretty good idea of what's going on but I'm going to have to do a physical examination, just to be sure. Can you tell me your safeword?"

"Red for stop, yellow for slow down, green for go ahead," Blaine recited dutifully. Kurt rewarded him with a kiss, exactly like the one he had given Sebastian earlier that night. Blaine melted into the kiss and whined when Kurt pulled away.

"I'm going to have to restrain you for the physical exam," Kurt said to Blaine, "sometimes it can elicit strong reactions from patients and I need to be able to examine you properly, okay?"

"Green," Blaine responded. Kurt smiled at him and then ordered him to lie down on the table and put his feet in the stirrups. Blaine did as he was bid and looked over at Sebastian as Kurt Reached underneath the table and began to tie Blaine down using the straps he found there.

"Can I ask what that treatment is supposed to do?" Blaine asked watching as Sebastian struggled to hold in his moans as his prostate was pounded by a mechanical dick that would never tire and always hit its target. "Sir," he added as an afterthought.

Kurt glanced over at Sebastian as well and shrugged, "he's a whore. No impulse control, little regard for consequences. It's supposed to teach him patience and help him control himself. The end goal is for him to be able to sit on that machine indefinitely without squirming, making a sound, or coming, without all those devices."

Sebastian choked back a sob at Kurt's description. He couldn't even imagine the amount of time training him for something like that would take. Just thinking about this session of his 'treatment' would have made him come if it weren't for the cock ring wrapped around the base of his dick.

Kurt reached into the pocket of his lab coat and turned the machine up a few settings and watched for a moment as Sebastian strained to get away from the assault on his prostate.

Kurt turned his attention back to Blaine and finished securing him to the table. He had secured Blaine's hands just under the table in cuffs exactly like the ones Sebastian was wearing and then he had run two wide black straps across Blaine's body, one just above his nipples and one just underneath his bellybutton. Kurt finished tying Blaine down by placing a cuff around each of his ankles with a chain that attached them to a cuff that was placed around his thighs so that Blaine couldn't straighten his legs. Kurt then chained the ankle cuffs to the stirrups and pushed the stirrups as far apart as possible so that Blaine's legs were spread as wide as possible and his cock, balls, and plugged up hole were on display.

"I'm going to test your sensitivity now," Kurt informed Blaine, retrieving a feather from one of the chests. He brought it over and began to gently run it over Blaine's torso and thighs making him twitch and struggle to get away from the tickling sensation. Kurt continued to tickle Blaine until he was squirming and then dragged his nails down the inside of Blaine's thighs, making him scream and jerk in his bonds. "Good," Kurt said, putting down the feather and running a soothing hand down the red scratch marks.

"Open your mouth," Kurt ordered. Blaine's mouth fell open and Kurt unceremoniously shoved two fingers inside. Blaine gagged when they hit the back of his throat and Kurt backed off for a moment before shoving his fingers in deeper. This time Blaine was ready for it and opened his throat as much as he could, closing his lips around Kurt's fingers and treating them to his best blow-job technique.

Blaine expected to be harshly reprimanded but Kurt just chuckled and pulled his fingers out of Blaine's mouth. Blaine thought he might get away with his display of impertinence until he saw the glint in Kurt's eye. In that moment he knew he was in trouble and would regret his little moment of rebellion for a while.

Kurt, either unaware of or ignoring his Sub's sense of impending doom, got up and walked across the room to make more notes on his clipboard and to make sure Sebastian was doing alright.

Sebastian was on the brink between heaven and hell. His prostate was being constantly assaulted by a dick that he couldn't escape without permission from his Master. His nipples ached from the constant tugging that he couldn't have prevented if he wanted to and his cock was rock hard, drooling pre-cum and begging for release. It was perfect.

Through the haze of subspace Sebastian heard his Master's voice asking him for a colour, "green, green, God please don't stop it" he begged, hoping that hadn't been out of line. Distantly he heard a chuckle and his Master's voice telling him how good he was being. Sebastian allowed himself a moment to preen before falling back into the peace of heaven and hell.

After ensuring that Sebastian was, in fact, alright and not just saying that he was, Kurt got up and made his way back over to where Blaine was watching him warily, waiting to see what he would do.

Kurt grabbed a bottle of lube and a chair and sat down on the chair between Blaine's legs. He pulled Blaine's plug out without much teasing coated his fingers in lube. He shoved the first two in and quickly located his prostate. Kurt pushed on Blaine's prostate causing the other boy to groan and writhe. Kurt stretched Blaine's hole for a while, constantly returning to teasing his prostate, enjoying the needy noises it drew from his sub.

Eventually, Kurt pulled his fingers out, earning a bereft whine from his sub, and stood up. "I have a fairly conclusive diagnosis." He declared, walking over to one of the chests and rummaging around for a moment, "and a recommended court of treatment." Kurt walked back over to Blaine, placing several items on the chair he had just been sitting on, outside of Blaine's field of vision.

"You, Mr. Anderson, are a Slut," Kurt told him. "And, as if that weren't enough, you appear to be addicted to orgasms. There is, of course no cure for being a Slut, just like there's no cure for being a Whore." Kurt gestured to Sebastian. "It is, however, manageable. My recommendation is prolonged chastity with semi-regular tease and denial sessions. This will help you control yourself as well as teach you some discipline in the long run." Blaine whined at the idea but didn't safeword so Kurt plowed on. "I'm going to recommend a month locked in a cock cage with tease and denial sessions every few days as a trial period."

Blaine whined but gave the idea a green light. He had a love-hate relationship with the cock cage. It made him feel so beautifully submissive, handing over control of one of the most fundamental aspects of his biology to Kurt. It allowed him to attain a level of submission that both terrified and excited him. The three of them had had many extensive talks about extended chastity and Blaine could hardly believe that Kurt had finally decided it was time.

Kurt smiled down at him. "I can't put a cage on your dick when it's like this though," he said calmly, running a single finger up the length of Blaine's turgid, drooling cock. Kurt lifted an ice pack that he had covered in a cloth and pressed it to Blaine's cock. Blaine screamed and writhed, making the straps creak as he tried to get away from the ice.

Kurt kept the ice on Blaine's dick until it became completely soft, and then he quickly picked up the cage. He slipped two tight rings onto Blaine's soft cock and balls, then slipped the rest of the cage over his flaccid dick and attached the cage to the ring. Kurt locked the cage together with a small padlock to which only he had the key.

Blaine whined as he heard the click of the padlock, both rejoicing and despairing at the finality of the sound. Kurt smiled down at him and produced a prostate stimulator from behind him. "We can't let you go into your month of chastity with full balls, can we, Slut?" Kurt asked.

"N-no, Sir," Blaine managed to stutter out. "Please, please, milk my prostate, Sir," he begged.

"Of course, Slut," Kurt replied, "all you have to do is ask." Kurt lubed up the prostate stimulator and slid it into Blaine's ass. He pressed it against his prostate and slowly moved it back and forth, watching as Blaine's caged cock began to leak a steady stream of cum. Kurt reveled in the pathetic moans he drew from his Sub as he robbed him of all possibility of coming for the next few days.

After an impressive stretch of time the seamen streaming out of Blaine's cock slowed and eventually stopped, leaving Blaine bound and caged, covered in his own come and just as desperate, as he was before he had been milked, if not more.

Kurt took a step back and looked at each of his Subs, both of them floating in subspace, looking at him as though he was the only thing in the world that mattered. He supposed that to them, in this moment, he was.

Kurt finally shucked off his lab coat, all pretense of the role-play gone, and pulled down his boxers, finally letting his cock out of its cloth prison. He pushed the chair out of the way, lubed up his cock and thrust into Blaine's ass. Blaine whined pitifully but made no other protest.

Kurt stilled for only a moment before beginning to fuck Blaine in earnest. He set a brutal pace, all animalistic need and harsh movements. It was all about Kurt getting himself off. Blaine whined every time Kurt brushed against his sensitive prostate but made no effort to safeword so Kurt kept going.

Kurt came almost embarrassingly quickly, burying his dick as deep into Blaine's ass as possible and emptying his balls. Kurt groaned as his vision whited out.

Kurt came back to himself a moment later and grabbed the plug he had pulled out of Blaine's ass earlier, lubed it up and replaced his dick with it. Blaine groaned as Kurt moved away to grab the remote for the fucking machine still pistoning in and out of Sebastian's ass. He turned the device off, earning a whine of protest from Sebastian.

Kurt then turned to Blaine and untied him, rubbing the blood back into his limbs as he went. Blaine swung his legs to one side of the table, hissing as the plug dragged across his abused prostate and attempted to stand. His legs didn't hold him up and Kurt caught him as they buckled.

"I think Sebastian deserves a reward for being so good and not making any noise, don't you?" Kurt asked softly as he half carried Blaine to where Sebastian sat.

"Yes, Sir," Blaine replied easily, still drifting in subspace. Once they stood in front of Sebastian, Kurt got Blaine to kneel up on Sebastian's lap so that Blaine's crotch was level with Sebastian's mouth.

"Clean him up," Kurt ordered Sebastian. Sebastian obeyed Immediately, lapping up the come that was drying on Blaine's stomach. Blaine whined pitifully when Sebastian's tongue moved over his bound, aching cock.

Kurt reached behind the chair and freed Sebastian's hands from the cuffs. Sebastian immediately brought his hands to Blaine's hips so that he could get a better angle to lick up all Blaine's cum.

Once Blaine was clean, Kurt helped him climb off Sebastian's lap and settle on his knees in front of Sebastian. Kurt reached down and rolled the cock ring off Sebastian's dick, eliciting a groan from the man.

"I want you to suck Seb off," Kurt said to Blaine, "and remember no coming until I say you can." He finished with a look at Sebastian. Sebastian nodded jerkily and Blaine lowered his mouth onto Sebastian's dick.

Sebastian groaned as he was treated to the same amazing blowjob skills that Blaine had been demonstrating on Kurt's fingers earlier that evening.

Kurt reached over Blaine's head, careful not to disturb the kneeling boy. He grabbed the nipple clamps and quickly unclamped them both at once. Sebastian screamed and thrust his hips up, as much as he could with his legs still bound, as the blood ran back into his nipples. Kurt carefully unthreaded the clamps from Sebastian's collar.

As Kurt moved away to put the clamps down Sebastian threaded one of his hands through Blaine's hair and began to use Blaine's mouth to get himself off. Blaine submitted to it immediately, opening his throat as much as he could and going along with the pace Sebastian set.

Sebastian groaned and moved Blaine's head up and down his length faster and faster. Kurt lent against the desk with his arms crossed and watched his two Subs together.

After a few minutes Sebastian began to slow his pace and whine audibly, showing Kurt how desperate he was to cum. "Cum, Sebastian," Kurt said and, before he had even finished speaking, Sebastian cried out and pushed Blaine's head as far down on his cock as it would go, shooting his load down Blaine's throat.

Blaine swallowed it all and came up gasping for air as soon as Sebastian released his hair. Kurt walked over to the two of them and helped Blaine to his feet, helping him to the bed, whispering to him about what a good boy he is and how perfect he was for them. Kurt lay Blaine down on the bed, walked over to a closet and pulled out a couple pillows and a duvet. Lifting Blaine's head up he placed one of the pillows underneath it and then covered Blaine in the duvet.

Blaine settled down sleepily as Kurt waked back over to Sebastian. Sebastian's head lolled to the side with exhaustion and his eyes were still glazed over. Kurt untied his legs as quickly as possible and massaged the blood back into them. He helped Sebastian to his feet and lead him to the bed as well. Kurt laid him down next to Blaine and grabbed a tube of cream from on top of the mini-fridge. He carefully squeezed a little bit out and gently rubbed it into Sebastian's swollen nipples to prevent them from hurting too much the next day.

All the while Kurt was babbling, telling both of them how good they were and what a good job they had done. How proud he was of them. Both of them were still floating in subspace so Kurt knew it didn't matter really what he was saying as long as he said it in a soothing tone they wouldn't know the difference.

Once he was sure that Sebastian was fine Kurt placed another pillow underneath of Sebastian's head, crawled in between the two of them, pulled the duvet across all three of them and began to stroke their hair. He kept stroking and telling them how good they had been until he saw their eyes clear and he knew that they had come back to earth.

"Go to sleep, my good boys," Kurt told them softly, "I love you both."

"We love you too," Blaine replied, burrowing his head into Kurt's shoulder.

"What he said," Sebastian agreed, curling up on Kurt's other side.

Kurt laid between his two boys and, as he drifted off to sleep, he wondered what he had done to deserve the love of the two beautiful men sleeping next to him. Whatever it was, he resolved to continue to do it for the rest of his life.


End file.
